The Shang Griffin
by Tasidia
Summary: k i haven't written for ff in a long time. i wrote the last three chapters forthis a long time ago and i haven't read them sense then, it's ok some one proofed read them for all the sp mistakes.r&r tell me if i should keep my day job, wait i don't have 1
1. Shang Griffin Part One

Shang Griffin  
  
"It wasn't me!" screamed the man in the Shang outfit.  
  
"Who else could it of been? You're the only Shang  
Griffin." Marik stated. "And we have witnesses who saw  
the Griffin patch on the arm of the attacker."  
  
"How am I to know? I wasn't there! I was on the road,  
on my way to Scanra! It wasn't me!"  
  
After the Shang Griffin finished speaking, the man  
behind the desk in the front of the room stood up.  
"I am ready to make a decision now. Red, the Shang  
Griffin, I revoke you title of Shang Griffin. From this  
day forth you are know as Red and no other. This court  
is adjorned." With that the Shang Master turned and  
left the room.  
  
  
Later that night Red was in a little tavern that he  
found after his trial, called the Dancing Dove.  
  
"What am I to do? I've lost my title. All my life's  
work gone." At this point Red made several attempts to  
snap his fingers before he gave up "Like that."  
  
The bartender walked over to Red and asked, "Can I get  
you anything else?"  
  
Red looked up and said "I'll have another one of  
these," and pointed to his glass. Then started to  
point to another person's glass and added, "one of  
those, a couple of those and..."  
  
The bartender cut off Red in mid-sentence and said,  
"I'll just get you some water." When he came back with  
the water and asked red. "What's your story?"  
  
Red looked up and began to tell his story. "About  
three weeks ago." Red held up two fingers, " I was on  
my way to Scanra before I got to the border some Shang  
came from behind me and knocked me out. Now don't get   
thinking of me as week and helpless, I knocked out quite a   
few of them, but each time I took one out another two came  
in their place. Now the next thing I know I'm in front of a   
Shang Judge and being tried for a crime I didn't  
commit. They thought that I attacked the prince of  
Galla with out having reason, he was in Tortall on a  
visit to his friend the young king to be. Then just  
today before I came here the judge took away my title,  
Shang Griffin. What am I to do? All my life's work  
gone all because of something I didn't do!"  
  
"Now, don't worry. I have an idea. You be a good man for what  
I have in mind. Can you come back here tomorr'a? I know a man   
that might just have a use for you. Come by to'morning and you   
can meet him, now go to bed and get a good night's rest."  
  
As Red was leaving he saw the bartender walk over to a  
man at the head of a very long table, then the bartender  
turned and pointed at Red as he left the tavern.  
  
So what did you think? Do you like? Do you? This is  
the first chapter of many to come! Be a good (or goos)  
person and review in the little box down there. Thank  
you and have a nice day!  
  
Oh yes and a big thanks to............ JESS!!!! AKA Gaia if not for  
Her then all my miss spelled words would be in here! Thank you!  
You are a muy goos friend.   
  
  



	2. Shang Griffin Part Two

Shang Griffin part 2  
  
Red walked into the tavern and sat down on a stool in  
front of the bartender.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, so you came! Come, come the man I wish you  
to meet is over here! Let me introduce you to him then  
you and he can get down to business."  
  
Red followed the old man to the long table he had seen  
him go to last night. "This is Semonie. Semonie, this  
is..." the bartender looked at Red and whispered in  
Red's ear. "Hey what's your name?"  
  
Red said out loud so that Semonie could hear as well  
as the bartender. "It's Red."  
  
Semonie looked Red up and down then pointed to the  
chair next to him. "Would you like to sit down?" Red  
took a seat then wait for Semonie to say something.  
  
"I understand that you are looking for employment." He  
said this as a fact not as a question. "And I am a  
employer. These two types of people seem to work well  
with each other." At this Red grinned. "I am looking  
for a man that can do little odd jobs for me. Would  
you be that man?"  
  
"Well, Semonie. King of Theves." When Red said this,   
Semonie did not seem surprised the learn that Red had   
figured this out. Instead he smiled even bigger. "I think I  
may just be the man your looking for." Red had a grin  
on his face as he finished talking.   
  
"That is what I thought come. Let me introduce you to  
all my friends."  
  
  
  
KK do you like? Do ya do ya? Well if you do tell me  
and if you don't still tell me : )   
  
Thank you JESS!!! AKA Gaia u made this so people you don't   
Read dyslexic writing will understand this story  



	3. Shang Griffin Part Three

Shang Griffin part 3  
  
  
"Red, come over here. I have your first assignment."  
The King of Thieves called over to Red.  
  
Red had been at coming to the Dancing Dove for a week  
now, and he finally got his first assignment. If he did  
well on this one then he would be able to get the good  
jobs.  
  
Red walked over to Semonie's table and took a seat.  
  
"There's a Ball tonight at court and all the nobles  
will be there. This is the perfect time to loot this  
nobleman's house."  
  
Red still didn't fell right about stealing from other  
people but what choice did he have? His old way of  
life was gone. He had no standing. Anywhere he went he  
was no longer the Shang Griffin. He was just plain old  
Red.  
  
"What do you want me to loot?" Red said as he turned  
his head back to Semonie.  
  
"This noble has the largest amount of black opals in  
Tortall, all except the mage Numair, but who would  
dare cross him?" Red smiled knowing all the rumors  
about him and the tree. "Now here is a map of the  
house." He handed Red a piece of paper. "You need to  
find the fastest way in. Now the opals are in a magicked  
safe in the basement. You will need this key," he gave  
this to Red, "to open the safe. All should go well,  
but if you run into trouble there is a warehouse close  
by where you can hide. You should leave about  
nine'o'clock. That should give you enough time to get  
in and out."  
  
Ok, Red, you can do this! On the count of three, One,  
Two,Three, GO! Red took a running jump and caught the  
edge of the wall. He pulled himself up and jumped down  
to the other side. Crouching down he hid behind the  
bushes and waited tell the coast was clear. He ran to  
the trellis and climbed up it to the windowsill. Once  
inside, he crept silently to the basement. It took him  
ten minutes to find the safe. Ten minutes that he  
could have been discovered. Once in front of the safe,  
he took out the key and placed it in the hole, then  
turned it.   
  
He paused   
  
Great Mother Goddess! My heart just skipped a beat!  
As he was about to open the safe he heard faint  
footsteps. Oh! Where to hide? He looked around until  
he saw a small closet of to the side of the door.   
  
As soon as he got inside the closet and closed the  
door he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, then  
from right next to him a shout of "ALL CLEAR!"   
  
Red stayed inside the closet until he was certain no  
one was coming his way. He got out of the closet and  
walked over to the safe. Opened it then took out the  
opals he was told to get. He had no more difficulties  
all the way back to the Dancing Dove.  
  
Semonie walked up to Red, "How'd it go?"  
  
To answer his question he handed over the opals.  
  
"Ahhh! Very good! Very good! Follow me." Semonie  
walked out of the main part of the tavern and into a  
small side room. Once in the room he dumped the  
contents of the bag out onto a table and began to   
separate the opals in to a larger and smaller pile.   
Once every opal was in a pile Semonie put the smaller  
pile back into the bag and handed Red the bag.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"It's your share of course. What did you think, that   
you'd get nothing or the loot? Here take this and go  
sell it to the vender down at the corner. Tell him  
your great grandmother died and left you this small  
fortune."  
  
Red took the bag and did as Semonie said.  
  
  
For the next few months Red's life was like this  
everyone few days he got a new job and every time it  
was for more money. Red's standings in the group soon  
changed from a low class thief to a respected member  
of the King's court.  
  
  



	4. Shang Griffin Part Four

Shang Griffin Part 4  
  
  
"So how have you liked your life as a thief?" Semonie asked Red, late one spring night after a hard days   
work.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth," Red took a sip of his ale' "In the beginning I didn't much like it, but now I'm   
used to it and I like it just fine."  
  
"Good, good." Semonie shook his head, "I have a favor to ask you." Now he looked straight into Red's   
eyes. "We, you and me could pull of the biggest job anyone has ever seen."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Dominion Jewel. You and me together could get it."  
  
Do I really want to do this? This could really get us in trouble. Red looked back into Senonie's eyes, and   
what he saw made him say, "what do you want me to do?"  
  
  
"May I help you?" a young hustler asked Red as he rode inside the castle gate.  
  
"yes, you may. Please take my horse an stable her please," Red swung down from his horse and handed the   
reigns over to the hustler. " Oh and one more thing… do you know where I could find Eda Bell, the Shang   
Wild Cat and The Shang Horse?"  
  
"Yes sure they should be in the practice courts if you follow that path it will take you right to them."  
  
"Thank you." Red told the hustler as he started down the path.  
  
  
Red reached the practice courts and saw the two Shangs teaching a ground of young squires.  
  
Red walked over to the fence and called out. "you too still here? Last I heard the young horse was flying   
through the air with the help of a girl squire."  
  
The two shang looked over and the fence and saw the Shang Griffin grinning like an idiot. "Oh so we have   
to pleasure of being watched by the one and only Shang Griffin." Eda Bell called back.  
  
"No, no, not any more."  
  
The Shangs looking confused turned to there students and gave them pairs to fight against while they came   
to the fence and talked to Red. "What do you mean? Not anymore?"  
  
Red looking down at his feet gave the reply, "I was framed and Shang Judge took away my title."  
  
Eda Bell lifting Red's head replied, "Now why don't you and I go to lunch? We can talk all about it."   
Turning to the horse she said, "now you stay and watch these squires and don't le'm slack like they did last   
time I left them in your care."  
  
  
  
"Thank you for telling me what happened. I will do everything I can do to get your title back"  
  
Red looked at Eda Bell, "No that ain't necessary. I plan on finding my own way to get my title back. Thank   
you though" Red finished with a smile.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay? I can get you some rooms if you like."  
  
"Thank you. I would be very pleased. But only one room is necessary."  
  
  
Later that night Red could not go to sleep so he laid up and thought about everything he had done and   
everything he was about to do. What am I doing? I should never have gotten envolved with the king of   
thieves I most go right now and tell him that I can't do this. I just can't do this. Tortall is my home I can't   
steal something that belongs to my home. I most go talk to Semomie right now.   
  
So what do you think? Tell me tell me don't be so cruel and not tell me! J/k just glad you read it. 


	5. Shang Griffin Part Five

Shang Griffin Part 5  
  
Red stood and got dressed. He had to go and talk to the  
King of Thieves. As he pulled on his last shoe he  
heard the sound of fighting. Red grabbed his knives  
and ran toward the source of the sound.  
  
Not ten yards outside his door was there a small  
group of fighters. It looked like there where about 8  
men attacking one person in the middle.  
  
Red ran over and began to help the out-numbered man,  
for he could tell by the way the attackers where  
dressed they where not from Tortall.  
  
Red grabbed the first man he came to and threw him  
against the wall. This attacker did not get up. Now  
that the attackers noticed that one of their  
companions was gone, half the remaining attackers  
turned on Red.  
  
Red didn't even break a sweat as he swiftly defeated  
them all and walked still closer to the remaining  
attackers. By then Red got a good look at the man that  
had been attacked. He was no other than King Jonathan  
himself. There where only two attackers left when they  
finally figured out that they where out-numbered and  
started to run. Red began chasing after them.  
  
The king touched Red's shoulder and said,   
"No need to run after them, I hear guards already from  
the direction that they ran."  
  
Red nodded and said,   
"Are you all right, Your Highness? Did they hurt you?"  
  
The king smiled and said,   
"I'm fine. How about you? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No not a scratch."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Red, Your Majesty."  
  
"Red? Just Red? You fight too well. Were you trained as  
a Shang?"  
  
"Yes, it's just Red, and yes, not so long ago I was the   
Shang Griffin."  
  
"Well what happened? Why aren't you a Shang any   
more?" At this point both he and Red began to walk   
toward the where the guards had captured the attackers.  
  
"Well sir, it's along story but the basic idea is that  
I was framed into something I didn't do."  
  
"We will have to do something about that, now won't   
we?" The king stopped in front of the guards and told   
them to put the two attackers in the dungeon and question  
them there. The rest were to be healed then have  
the same treatment. The king once again motioned for  
Red to follow him into his own private study.  
  
"So tell me all the details to why you aren't a Shang  
anymore. You saved my life back there whether you  
know it or not, and I owe you a favor."  
  
So once again Red told his story.  
  
"I believe you when you say that you didn't attack the  
prince of Galla, and I know a way to prove it. Come  
with me. I would like to see what happened. And if you  
are telling the truth then it should work."  
  
Red followed the king down a hallway, up a flight of  
stairs, and down another hallway and stopped in front  
of a door. The names Numiar Salmalin and Veralidaine   
Sarrasri were written in chalk on the door. 


	6. Shang Griffin Part Six

Shang Griffin, Part 6  
  
  
The King knocked on the door and a moment later a  
tall man opened it.   
  
"What do you want? You just upset an experiment!" He yelled,   
then saw the king and a shocked look crossed his face. "Oh, it's  
you Jon. Come in, and who might this be?"  
  
"This is Red. Numair I would like you to do me a  
favor. I owe Red a favor, he just saved my life. And this is the   
best way to repay him."  
  
"What is it you wish me to do?"  
  
"Would you put a truth spell on him? I don't know why  
the Shang Court didn't think of this before, but would  
you do it?"  
  
"Oh course. Now, Red, come right over here and take a  
seat." Red walked over and sat down in the chair  
Numair had indicated. "That's it. Now relax and it will  
be over in no time."   
  
Numair called on his magic and placed his hands on  
Red's temples. Jon, having a Gift of his own, could see  
the magic gliding from Numair's hands into Red. Numair  
stood up and told the king, "Go ahead. He's all ready  
to be questioned."  
  
"Thank you. Red, did you or did you not attack the  
Prince of Galla?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Umm... I guess I should ask some questions that I know  
the answers to, just to make sure this is working."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In the palace."  
  
"Did you fight off the attackers that attacked the  
king?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it's working. Numair how long will this last?"  
  
"I can take it off now." And Numair did just that.  
  
Red shook his head and said, "Now what good did that  
do? It still won't help me get my title back. Shang  
doesn't like magic and won't let it interfere with their  
court."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. But don't worry. I will find  
a way to get you your title back. It is the least I  
can do. Now it is late; let us go back to sleep. Red,  
I will talk to you in the morning. I will find a way  
for you to get your title back. Good night." The king  
left the room.  
  
Red, after heading back to his room, remembered the  
reason he had left it in the first place and walked  
out into the front courtyard. Since there was no  
hostler to fetch his horse Red went to the stables and  
got it himself.  
  
On his way to see the Rogue he tried to figure out  
what he would say to him. By the time he got to the  
Dancing Dove he still didn't know what he was going to  
say to Semonie so he just walked up to him and said,  
  
"We need to talk." 


End file.
